Minako Aino! At Your Service!
by zombie kait
Summary: Finding herself broke once again, Minako decides to get a job doing the one thing she has no clue about being a maid.


"Artemis! I'm broke, again!" Mina wailed as she dropped her bags onto the kitchen counter. Artemis, who had been sleeping, opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"You spent all your money on clothes, didn't you? I told you that you should have saved your money, but you didn't listen." Artemis stretched as he talked to her, before hopping onto her shoulder.

"Shut up! I found these really cute shoes, and then this outfit that went with the shoes." She dug through some of the bags before pulling out what looked to be a maid costume.

"What the…?" Artemis asked, looking at the skimpy clothes.

"Isn't it cute? It's for Halloween!" She grinned, holding it up to herself and twirling around.

"No." Artemis said, frowning at the outfit.

"Well I don't care what you think." Grabbing her bags, she headed into her room.

"Mina, you need a job." Artemis hopped off her shoulder and onto her pillow.

"I know, I know, but there isn't anything fun!" Mina said, changing out of her clothes and into her new maid outfit.

"Not many jobs are fun, Mina. But-"

"I could be a maid!" Mina spun around to face him, a huge grin on her face.

"What?!" Artemis' eyes widened as he looked at her.

"You heard me, I could become a maid." Mina faced her mirror, and gave herself a dazzling smile.

"You're joking right? You can't cook, and never in your life have you ever cleaned!" Artemis said as he slightly glared at her.

"Well you can be there to help me!" Mina turned to face him, still smiling.

"No! I'm not the one who has to buy new clothes every day!" Artemis argued as he watched her turn back to face the mirror.

"You're right about that, but you just had to have um...all that catnip!" Mina shot back.

"Mina..." Artemis trailed off, knowing she was thinking the same thing.

"Fine, I'll go find a job. I'll be back in a few hours." Grabbing her purse she left the apartment, only to return later for her keys. Sighing, Artemis curled up and went to sleep on Mina's bed.

**A few hours later...**

"Artemis! I'm hooomeee!" Mina yelled happily as she came into her apartment.

"How'd it go?" Artemis turned off the t.v. and turned to look at her.

"Great! I got a job!"

"As what?"

"A maid!"

"...You're joking, right?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Because you can't clean and you can't cook, and the last time you tried to do the laundry, you nearly blew up the washing machine."

"That was an accident!" Mina laughed as she sat down on the couch. "Besides, I found this really great place to work at! You see, I'm going to be working for Quatre Raberba Winner!"

"What?! Are you serious?" Artemis asked as he turned to face her.

"Yup! I start tomorrow!" With that said, Mina went off to get ready for bed.

**Next day**

"Artemis come on! If we don't leave now I'll be late!" Mina called as she hopped around on one foot, trying to put the shoe on her other.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Artemis walked out of the bathroom and waited patiently for her to finish hopping and jumping about.

"Let's go!" Grabbing her coat, purse, and keys off of the table, she slammed the door behind her, barely giving Artemis enough time to get out. Locking the door, she raced down the hallway and opened the door to the stairs. Taking one look at them, she backed up a bit before jumping all of them; which ended with her smacking into the wall. Opening the door at the bottom, she ran out, this time with Artemis on her shoulder.

"Mina slow down!" Artemis growled as she took a sharp turn into the parking garage.

"No can do!" Hopping on her motorcycle, she turned it on while pulling her helmet and coat on. Wrapping her coat around Artemis, she zipped it up most of the way, but left part of it unzipped so he could see where she was going.

Quicker then he liked, she sped out of the garage, ducking so as not to hit the door as it opened. Getting out on the street, she sped up, and began to weave her way in-between cars, causing Artemis to yell at her.

Minutes later, she pulled to a stop in front of a pair of tall iron gates that outlined a mansion. Taking off her helmet, her blonde hair tumbled out and she stared up at the mansion in awe. It took her a few moments to snap out of it, and when she did, she pressed a small button on part of a brick column.

"Who is it?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Minako Aino!" Mina said, watching the gates swing open for her. Putting her helmet on the seat behind her, she revved the engine before taking off quickly up the long driveway. As she got to the front, she saw someone standing in the driveway waiting for her. Slowing down, she stopped in front of them.

"My name is Rashid. I'll show you around before you get to work." Mina nodded and turned the motorcycle off before hopping off of it. As they entered the place, Mina unzipped her coat and allowed Artemis to hop down onto the floor.

Rashid began to show her the rooms surrounding the entry hall. On the left was the living room, full of chairs, a few couches, a fireplace, a big screen t.v., along with a few cabinets, tables, and lamps. A boy with brown hair was sitting in one of the chairs, typing away on his keyboard. When they entered the room, he briefly glanced up at them before going back to work.

As they walked through the room, they passed into the dining room. Rashid continued showing her around, and the only other people that she saw was a Chinese boy who was meditating on a chair, a tall European looking boy who was reading a book in the library, an American who was playing video games in one of the rooms, and Maguanacs.

They stopped in front of two oak double doors where two Maguanacs were standing guard. As they came near the doors, they both bowed their heads in acknowledgement before one of them knocked on the door, while the other opened the door.

"Master Quatre, this is the new maid." Rashid said as he walked into the room. Quatre looked up to only see Rashid standing there.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Right..." Rashid trailed off as he looked to find Mina gone. Leaving the room, he found her flirting with the two Maguanacs. "Minako." He said, causing her to jump. "Master Quatre is waiting to meet you."

"Oh sorry! See you two later!" Waving to the two Maguanacs, she quickly entered the room. "You're Quatre Raberba Winner, right?" Mina was smiling as she looked at the guy. Walking towards him, she held out her hand for him to shake, but before he could do so, she had a klutz attack and tripped on the rug.

Quatre jumped up and quickly ran over to her, helping her up. He quickly looked her over to see if she was hurt, but she just laughed as he helped her up. "Sorry about that, I guess old habits die hard." Laughing she extended her hand again, and this time he shook it.

"Ah, you must be the new maid." He smiled at her, causing her to smile back.

Remembering that he was her new boss, she made a deep curtsey. "Minako Aino! At your service!"


End file.
